Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright es un abogado defensor ficticio de los videojuegos de la saga Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban producidos por Capcom. Aparece como personaje disponible en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Apariencia Phoenix Wright es un joven alto, de cabello negro y puntiagudo con un flequillo. Sus ojos son castaños, mide 1,76 m de alto y es de complexión atlética. Personalidad Es bastante ingenuo, pero cuando piensa para sí mismo es mordaz e irónico. Phoenix Wright contribuyó en la reintroducción del sistema jurídico dentro de la ley de California. Es un abogado defensor de renombre, conocido por darle la vuelta a los casos inesperadamente, consiguiendo que el acusado sea declarado inocente, así como encontrando al verdadero asesino. Phoenix Wright ha estado en al menos 14 casos en su carrera (sin contar los realizados fuera de la línea de tiempo de la saga Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban), de los cuales, en todos sus juicios, consiguió un veredicto de inocencia, excepto dos veces. La primera fue debido al hecho que su cliente fue el autor intelectual del crimen, a diferencia del resto, en los cuales sus clientes eran inocentes. Durante el segundo caso, su cliente desapareció antes de recibir un veredicto, además de presentar una prueba falsa en el juicio (sin saberlo), lo que hizo que le quitarán su distintivo. El número del distintivo de letrado de Phoenix Wright era 26381. Trasfondo En su infancia, se hizo amigo de Larry Butz y Miles Edgeworth. Al comienzo de la serie, recientemente adquirió su credencial de abogado. Mientras estudiaba para convertirse en abogada defensora, fue defendida por Mia Fey y posteriormente trabajó en su oficina legal de Fey and Co. Se hizo cargo de la oficina y la renombró Wright and Co. después del segundo caso en el primer videojuego Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2001-2005). Durante el cuarto videojuego de la saga, Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice (2007), se establece siete años después de un caso en el que Wright es incriminado falsamente por falsificar pruebas y pierde su insignia como abogado defensor. Wright primero decidió convertirse en abogado defensor cuando era falsamente acusado de robar el dinero del almuerzo de su compañero de clase Miles Edgeworth, y la clase celebró un simulacro de juicio. En ese momento, cuando se sintió solo, decidió que quería convertirse en abogado defensor para poder ayudar a personas como él que en ese momento no tenían a nadie que les defendiera o les creyera. Phoenix Wright ha demostrado ser sorprendentemente resistente; ha masticado y tragado un collar hecho de vidrio y metal que potencialmente contiene un veneno fatal, y ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con un extintor de incendios y solo ha sufrido amnesia temporal. También ha caído desde un puente de fuego de 40 pies de alto en un río de flujo rápido (un río famoso por lavar a sus víctimas, nunca más ser visto) y se fue con nada más que un resfriado, y ha demostrado la fuerza para reventar. por una puerta de madera de 1 pie de espesor que estaba asegurada por una enorme cerradura de metal. Finalmente, después de ser atropellado por un vehículo a alta velocidad y ser lanzado a 30 pies de altura, de cabeza contra un poste de teléfono, con fuerza suficiente para romper el parachoques de dicho automóvil, el abogado simplemente sufrió un esguince de tobillo. Estos eventos llevan a muchos personajes de la saga Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban a considerar a Wright como un hombre con mucha suerte. Música de escenario Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Phoenix Wright|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Curiosidades *El tráiler de revelación para Phoenix Wright termina con él derrotando a Doctor Doom con el movimiento Hyper Combo "Ace Attorney". Esto puede ser una broma o una referencia a la capacidad de Doctor Doom para evadir el sistema legal debido a la inmunidad diplomática, así como al videojuego Ace Attorney Investigations™: Miles Edgeworth (2009), donde la invalidación de la inmunidad diplomática era un importante punto de la trama. *Phoenix Wright tiene tres posturas, basadas en la saga Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban; 'Investigation Mode' (modo de investigación) y 'Courtroom Mode' (modo sala de audiencias) hace referencia a los dos modos principales de juego en su propia saga, mientras que 'Turnabout Mode' (modo giro/inversión total) hace referencia a una de los temáticas principales sus videojuego; La capacidad de Wright para cambiar una situación y cambiar la opinión de todos sobre el caso. *Sus esquemas de color alternativos (que también le dan colores diferentes a Maya Fey y Missile) incluyen los basados en Miles Edgeworth (los colores de Maya cambian a los de su hermana, Mia Fey), Dick Gumshoe (Maya con los colores de Franziska von Karma), Larry Butz (Maya con colores de camarera de Trés Bien), Godot (Maya con colores de Kay Faraday) y Sissel (y Lynne). Los colores de Missile son los mismos que los de Amaterasu, solo con los trajes 6P (perro realista) y 1P (por defecto para Ammy) intercambiados. Su traje DLC es su yo más joven, con el que aparece en el primer caso del tercer videojuego de Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations (2004-2007; Missile toma los colores de 'Talbain Amaterasu', y Maya estaba destinada a parecerse a Mia Fey, pero el equipo se quedó sin tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerse adecuadamente). *Las evidencias que él encuentra se basan en las evidencias recurrentes en su saga de origen, que incluye elementos comunes de la saga como un cuchillo, un informe de autopsia, un teléfono celular y una fotografía. Artículos específicos incluyen un jarrón roto (que puede ser el jarrón roto por Victor Kudo en el caso 3 del videojuego Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations), un reloj (que puede ser el reloj usado por Doug Swallow en el caso 1 del videojuego mencionado anteriormente), una botella de jugo de uva (la bebida favorita de Phoenix, al menos en el videojuego Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice; 2007), y un Servbot. *Su movimiento Hyper Combo de Nivel 1, "Objection Overruled!", es una referencia a una pesadilla recurrente que Phoenix Wright tiene en el videojuego Phoenix Wright: Justice for All (2002-2006). *Una de las frases de victoria de Wright es: 'No me gusta que me arrojen cosas, pero al menos no es café caliente'; esto es una referencia a Godot, a quien le gustaba arrojar su café a Phoenix cuando estaba enojado. *La frase de victoria de Wright contra Firebrand menciona a un Fiscal Demoníaco, también conocido como Miles Edgeworth, su amigo y rival. *Su movimiento 'Objection!' se llama "Bridge to The Turnabout", haciendo referencia al caso final del videojuego Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations y al hecho de que es lo que le permite ingresar a 'Turnabout Mode'. *Él fue planeado como un personaje disponible en el videojuego Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (2008-2010; junto con el personaje Franziska von Karma también de la saga Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban). La idea fue descartada debido a problemas con las mecánicas de juego para sus movimientos especiales usando los globos de texto (como su famosa 'Objection!'), debido al hecho de que las diferencias regionales causarían que el tamaño de la burbuja varíe en el texto, forzando un desequilibrio de jugabilidad. Además, este hecho fue lo que hizo que los fans quisieran que Phoenix Wright estuviera incluido en un videojuego de lucha. A pesar de ser algo un poco 'tonto', incluso Shu Takumi, creador de la saga Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban, apoyó esta idea. *Él es mencionado en una de las frases de victoria de She-Hulk en el videojuego original Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, en el que afirma: 'Alguien una vez me llamó Phoenix Wright con músculos. Yo Le llamé una ambulancia'. *También aparece en el videojuego original Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds como un cameo durante la secuencia final de She-Hulk. Él y Miles Edgeworth están presentes en un programa televisivo de tribunal llamado 'Jen's Justice', con She-Hulk como jueza. Antes de que ella emita su veredicto, accidentalmente rompe la mesa de juez donde se encontraba con un ligero golpe del mazo, dejando al abogado y al fiscal mencionados en estado de pánico y abrazándose atemorizados uno al otro, con She-Hulk diciendo al alguacil que ella 'lo hizo de nuevo'. *She-Hulk y Phoenix Wright son los únicos personajes que han tenido empleos relacionados con el sistema legal (Phoenix Wright como abogado defensor y She-Hulk como abogada defensora y jueza) en todo el plantel de personajes del videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *En una encuesta por internet de los personajes que los fans querían ver incluidos en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Phoenix Wright quedó en segundo lugar, primero siendo Mega Man X y Strider Hiryu tercero. Tanto Wright como Strider eventualmente llegaron al videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 como personajes disponibles, mientras que X fue fue incluido como un traje DLC para Zero, en cambio convirtiéndose en un personaje central recién en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. *Su rival en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 parece ser Nova, ya que ambos son guardianes; Wright es el guardián de sus clientes (defendiéndolos en la corte) y Nova es el guardián de la galaxia. Nova obtuvo poderes sobrenaturales que usa para combatir el crimen habitual. Por otro lado, Wright, un humano normal, ha tenido numerosos encuentros con lo sobrenatural, e incluso se ha enfrentado a villanos de naturaleza mística. También usan métodos muy diferentes de impartir justicia: Wright usa la ley y Nova usa la violencia. *No es el primer personaje de Capcom que no ha demostrado tener capacidad de lucha alguna antes de aparecer en un videojuego de lucha (otros ejemplos incluyen a Jin Saotome, Servbot, Saki Omokane y Roll). Sin embargo, es el único de estos personajes que proviene de una serie sin mecánicas de combate, y el único que normalmente no utiliza un arma (aunque Saki proviene del videojuego Quiz Nanairo Dreams 1996, que es un videojuego de preguntas y respuestas, ella usa un rifle de asalto). *Phoenix Wright demuestra su falta de destreza en la lucha, ya que arroja el cuchillo de evidencia de manera muy extraña, en lugar de arrojarlo directamente a los adversarios como si fuera un cuchillo arrojadizo; él tira el cuchillo arrojándolo como todas las demás evidencias. Esta podría ser una referencia para enfatizar aún más su falta de habilidad de lucha, o los desarrolladores no decidieron hacer una nueva animación solo para esta pieza de evidencia en particular. *Hubo una discrepancia en su movimiento Hyper Combo de Nivel 3. Cuando aplica el golpe final, dice 'Take this!' (¡Toma esto!), mientras que su globo de texto muestra escrito 'Take That!' (¡Toma eso!). Esta discrepancia se solucionó el 19 de diciembre de 2011 cuando se estrenó el modo 'Héroes y Heraldos' mediante un parche informático. *El Juez gigantesco presente en el movimiento Hyper Combo de Nivel para Phoenix Wright, "Order in the Court", es una referencia a su pesadilla al comienzo del primer caso en el segundo videojuego Phoenix Wright: Justice for All, donde un Juez gigantesco lo golpea con su martillo por ser 'ya no digno de su título'. Él tiene la pesadilla de nuevo en el caso final del mismo videojuego, ya que está en conflicto sobre su acusado. *El golpe finalizador para su maniobra de lanzamiento universal y Air Combo/Aerial Rave lo involucra estornudando. Esta es una referencia al primer caso en el tercer videojuego Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations, donde un joven Phoenix Wright es atacado por un resfriado. Además, uno de los elementos que encuentra como evidencia (inutilizable) es una botella de jugo de uva, que hace referencia a la bebida favorita de su futuro yo. *Hasta ahora, es el único personaje en toda la saga Marvel vs. Capcom que tiene dos temas musicales (su tema principal 'Objection! ~ 2001' y 'Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001' que se reproduce durante su Turnabout Mode). *El estilo de pelea de Phoenix Wright tiene similitudes con el estilo de lucha de Hakushon Daimaō (de la serie anime Hakushon Daimaō), un personaje que se incluyó en la versión japonesa original del videojuego Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, pero fue retirado de la versión internacional debido a problemas de derechos de autor. *Él y Frank West utilizan objetos ordinarios como armas, y ambos personajes utilizan específicamente un émbolo (Phoenix Wright lo tira, y Frank West lo usa como arma cuerpo a cuerpo). *Él y Galactus son los únicos personajes que usan un solo dedo como un ataque (Galactus aplica un simple tincaso al jugador, o dispara rayos láser, mientras que Phoenix Wright usa "Bridge to the Turnabout", "Take That!" y un ataque de retroceso con solo su dedo). *Es el único personaje que tiene su movimiento Hyper Como de Nivel 3 y tres movimientos diferentes ("Bridge to the Turnabout", Los dedos gigantes de energía en el modo Turnabout, y "Take That!") utilizando la misma maniobra (apuntando con su dedo). *Phoenix Wright, X-23, Super-Skrull, Iron Fist, Felicia, Wolverine y She-Hulk son los únicos personajes que no tienen ataques de proyectiles. **Sin embargo, tanto Phoenix Wright como She-Hulk pueden obtener proyectiles durante el curso de la batalla (Phoenix Wright al obtener evidencia, y She-Hulk con su movimiento Hyper Combo de Nivel 3 "Road Rage"). Galería phoenixwright-ultimate-mvc3-full-victory.png|Pose de victoria UMVC3-PHOENIX-WRIGHT-JUZGA.jpg|Hyper Combo phoenixwright_1p_28037_640screen1.jpg|Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey y el perro Missile. 1419686986_phoenixwright_dlc.jpg|Traje DLC Vídeos Phoenix Wright Character Vignette - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Enlaces externos *Phoenix Wright en Ace Attorney Wiki (español) *Phoenix Wright en Capcom Database (inglés) *Phoenix Wright en Wikipedia (español) Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Capcom Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Cameos